More Than a Comrade
by AlQaholic
Summary: Something unexpected happens during training.
1. Training

**Been pretty busy lately and haven't had the time to write much so this is for all my readers. Hope this quickie makes up for it.**

* * *

 _It'll only be for an hour, she said_

 _It's just light training, she said_

Po caught his opponent's fist in midair. Seeing another one heading his way he quickly stopped the attack with his free hand and responded with a forceful kick to the abdomen. It left some space between them, but not for long.

He watched in horror as the combatant skidded to a stop and started sprinting towards him ready to dish out another round of punishment.

 _Uh oh. Not good._

In a last ditch effort to save himself Po furiously signaled for a time out. "Wait wait wait! Hold on, just let me...catch my breath." He put both his hands out in front of him shaking his head as if to say, _"Dont kill me!"_

"Po, you're not gonna be able to take a break in the middle of a fight. Defend yourself!"

"Come on, we've been training all day in here."

The warrior sighed, "Very well then."

"Oh thank god!"

She smirked as the panda collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion.

"You know, your endurance could use some work too."

"Don't tell me you still want to train after THAT!"

"Perhaps."

Po groaned. Today was supposed to be their day off and this was supposed to be just light training, not a full blown workout. Tigress on the other hand had been enjoying the day so far. Po had become quite skilled since he first came to the palace making their spars much more interesting, though she always wins in the end. She loved to train as well and never skipped a day mainly because if anyone ever was in danger and needed her help, she'd have the strength to save them. That was her motivation. And it was just nice to spend time with her favorite punching bag. The more she thought about it though, they did seem to be spending a lot more time together as of late.

Po lifted his head up to see the tiger staring off into space.

"Uh, Tigress."

"Yes?" She glanced back at him.

"Lets do something else please."

"Just five more minutes."

"You said that last time and were still here. HAVE MERCY!"

"You're acting like this is torture."

"Because it is!"

The feline rolled her eyes. "What do you suggest we do otherwise then, Dragon Warrior?"

"Well, there's supposed to be a dance show later tonight in the Valley."

"Fine. Lets finish this first then we can go."

"Sweet! Hey, a little help?" Walking over, she extended a hand to her fallen comrade and lifted him up "Thanks."

As Po took his first step one of the floorboards, no doubt weakened by their more than vigorous training that day, gave way under the panda's weight catching his foot and sending him crashing down right on top of the tiger.

 _Oh shit, this is gonna be a bad one._

"Aaaaah!"

"Po!"

The pair tumbled onto the floor over each other before coming to a grinding halt. Po froze as he noticed the position they were in. Their muzzles were touching and she was sprawled out on top of him. Figuring he had mere seconds to live, he thought he might as well enjoy it.

 _No turning back now._

Pressing their lips together, he expected her to pull away but was surprised when she didn't. Po felt her shift on top of him so that she was astride. Tigress's paws moved up his chest and she propped herself up, reluctantly ending their kiss.

They both looked at each other, not sure what to do next.

"S-shouldn't be going to the show?"

"Oh yes! Of course, Dragon Warrior." Tigress blushed and they both quickly got up, walking towards the training hall doors.

* * *

 **Hmmm, not sure whether I should continue this or not. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Let me know how I did in the reviews.**


	2. The Merchant

**All right, I'll give this a shot. Gonna try and keep it as original as possible.*cracks knuckles* Let the writing commence...**

* * *

 _Why didn't I pull away?_

Tigress couldn't keep her mind off it. She let her eyes stay at her feet, glancing around momentarily just to make sure she hadn't gone astray from the panda but otherwise remained focused on trying to sort her thoughts. Her attention drifted back to their accident in the training hall. Was it even an accident? It reminded her of what Oogway would say on the matter with his "There are no accidents"mantra. She wondered what the others would have thought if they had walked in on them like that. She wouldn't hear the end of it. Normally, the Tigress from a few years ago would've kicked his ass in an instant if Po had kissed her yet she didn't. Why couldn't she do the same now? Something changed between them. She just had to figure it out.

The two made their way down to the Valley in a silence neither wanted to break. Both discreetly stealing glances at each other in an attempt to figure out what the opposite was thinking. Occasionally one would catch the other in the act to which they would both quickly look away. Surprisingly the Dragon Warrior, a panda renowned for his loquacity, hadn't said much at all since they left the training hall. He mulled over what she was thinking figuring it had something to do with what he did earlier, he knew that much. Had he made a mistake?

 _Oh god, I ruined our friendship over a kiss that wasn't even real._

At the bottom of the thousand steps Po couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hey so you know where this place is?"

"You don't know where it is do you?"

"Ummm, yeaaaah?" He laughed nervously. "Sorry. I just heard about it from Viper earlier, she didn't tell me where it was going to be though."

"It's fine but Po, these are things you really need to know beforehand. Do you at least know when it starts?"

"In 5 minutes?" He said with some uncertainty.

"Okay. Wait here."

At once Tigress started to scale the nearest building, reaching the top in seconds. Going from rooftop to rooftop she scoured the Valley for any signs of their destination.

Po leaned onto a nearby merchants cart gazing dreamily at the tiger.

"She's so awesome."

"Is she yours, Dragon Warrior?" Po looked back at the owner of the cart. It was an old sheep."

"Master Tigress?"

The merchant nodded.

The panda sighed. "No. I screwed up. I don't have a chance."

"What'd you do?"

 **One very quick explanation later...**

"...and thats how I ended up here."

"Boy, If I know anything, its that I know true love when I see it. You can't let one mistake keep you from doing this.

"I can't. I don't know if she feels the same way."

"It's a risk to love."

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"Ah, but what if it does. Would you rather die not knowing or do it and find out for sure?"

"Alright...I think I know what to do." Po noticed the orange blur in the corner of his eye. He watched as the feline dived off a building tucking into a roll as she hit the ground, letting the energy from the fall dissipate. "She's back"

"Remember what I told you."

"I will and...thanks."

The merchant smiled. "Go get her tiger."

"I'm a panda."

He laughed before gently nudging Po in Tigress's direction, sending him on his way.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. A Surprising Turn of Events

**Here it is! Enjoy.**

* * *

With the last few golden rays of the sun retreating behind the horizon, they hurried along the darkening streets and alleys, dodging oncomers and making good time. Surprisingly, the performance actually wasn't in the village at all but just outside the edge by one of the many intertwining streams in the Valley. Most likely so they don't end up burning down everything in case of an accident. Mind you, this isn't your typical show.

The two walked in just behind the large crowd that had gathered around the entertainers.

"Oohh yes we made it!" Po cheered.

"Just in time to by the looks of it."

From the back Po could make out several performers dancing and a bright glow that looked like it was coming from...

"Is that fire!?"

"Fire dancers." Tigress had heard of these performers before but had never seen them in person. Fire dancing was a highly respected profession in China as it took great skill and years of practice to avoid killing yourself. Fire was a dangerous thing after all.

Tigress squinted struggling to get a better view of the performance which Po quickly noticed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Tigress, lets get a better view of this!"

"Po I can see fi-" Before she had a chance to say anything else he had already grabbed her arm and led her up towards the front of the crowd which instantly recognized them and made some room.

From here, they could see everything. Inside a large flaming ring were 4 performers around what looked like the leader in the center. He was doing a headstand and had his arms in an L shape to hold a large staff that was lit on both ends. The vibrant colors stood out in the now night sky giving them an afterimage effect. She had to admit, the view was way better from up here.

The front performer on the right was wielding flaming nunchucks whipping them back in forth into spins or tossing them up in the air and switching hands. She tossed them under her leg into the other hand and transitioned to moves that seemed so reckless yet disciplined at the same time.

The entertainer on the left held two chains that were lit on the end. She exercised complete control over the fire, doing spins so fast that it formed flaming loops.

In the back left corner of the burning ring a dancer expertly commanded a flaming whip. The whip listened to the entertainers every bidding as he instructed it to lash and curl around him giving off that signature crack. He sent over his head and under his body like he was jumping rope. The movements were so smooth that the whip looked like an extension of his own body.

On the right was a graceful looking performer holding two burning fans that cut through the night like blades of fire. The angelic dancer effortlessly began striking poses and forming flaming wings earning a few oohs and aahs from the crowd.

"It's so beautiful." Po whispered.

"Remind me to thank Viper for this later." Tigress added.

The audience turned their attention to the leader who was just beginning his performance. The lithe dancer had his legs in a V shape for balance but deftly brought them to his center and down onto the ground in one swift motion. Taking the staff into his hands, he started off slow, efficiently guiding the wooden bar around his body but quickly began to pick up speed going behind the back and even spinning the staff on it . The performer seamlessly transferred the fiery staff to his neck, spinning and holding it there briefly before sending it across the shoulder into his other paw. Such sleight of hand was not easy to achieve.

Several musicians suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started playing a fast beat signaling the leader to move closer to the audience. He went across the expanse of people searching for two victims before stopping right in front of Po and Tigress.

"What is he doing?"

"Uh, I think he wants us to dance." Po responded.

Cheers erupted and the crowd went wild, making some space for the two so they could have the spotlight. The performer gestured for them to come into the ring but when they didn't he idly waited by, passing the time by pulling off some more fancy tricks. Spectators started chanting their names to urge them on.

The Dragon Warrior enthusiastically stepped forward and extended a hand to a rather bashful Master Tigress. Dealing with these kinds of situations had never really been her forte but neither was backing down from a challenge.

"Po I don't know how to dance."

"C'mon, it's easy."

"I'm not sure if-"

"Trust me."

"Okay."

Roaring erupted in the crowd and a few onlookers even whistled at the stunning duo as she took his paw. The lead performer ushered them over to the center of the ring and exited leaving them to their own devices.

The two eyed each other, once again, unsure of what to do next.

"You know, I've actually never danced before."

"And you're telling me this now?!"

"Hey, we're two Masters. We can improvise. Right?"

"You're crazy."

"Just follow my lead." He gave her a sly expression.

* * *

 **Hmmmm, I wonder what Po has in mind. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. The Dragon and The Tiger

**I finally got the 4th chapter done!**

* * *

The warriors circled each other in the ring and their gazes locked. Her tail flicked around anxiously as she tried to ignore the stares they were getting; however, Po didn't appear to mind.

 _I hope you know what your doing._

The look on his face seemed to tell her otherwise.

Po swung his foot at Tigress catching her offguard but instinct instantly kicked in and she limboed under. Years of intense training compelled her to react with a swift punch to the face which Po was hoping for. He caught her arm by the wrist and instead of hitting back, he pulled her close. She stiffened at the sudden intimacy but her muscles soon eased into the rhythm.

The Dragon Warrior's steps were confident yet audacious, keeping every stride in perfect synchrony with the music. She could feel the warmth between them growing as he led her across the dance floor executing moves with such grace that didn't even seem possible for a panda. Master Tigress, being a fast learner, easily caught on.

As they danced there was an apparent push and a pull changing the tide of battle. Occasionally, Tigress would manage to take lead for a few moments before Po would quickly steal it again and the cycle continued in a magnificently choreographed duel between two Masters.

Adrenaline rushed through their veins as they danced to the flow of the music, letting it take them away. There was no crowd anymore.

"I call it dance fu." Po whispered.

She gave a short laugh, just loud enough for him to hear, and allowed a smile to form on her lips. "Clever."

The feline smoothly parted from him and they both circled each other, acting out a graceful spar. Their techniques were a mirror of their own self yet polar opposites in comparison to the other.

The crowd went wild as the two Masters battled it out in the ring and the musicians began to pick up the pace.

Po took a bold step forward and wrapped one arm around the feline's waist fusing the two styles together to create a beautiful orchestra of orange and black. The two methods, whilst strong separate, formed an even more powerful whole.

Now moving as one, they spun around once more before Tigress recoiled outwards, unfolding like a lotus blossom, and Po pulled her back into a dip right on the last beat. On cue, the nearby performers took a swig from an alcohol filled flask and breathed fire over the warriors, signaling the end of the performance.

Fiery amber met cool jade as they lingered there, breathless, tired, and lost in the other's embrace. The thundering roars and applauses of the audience was what managed to bring them back.

From the corner of his eye Po noticed the leader motioning for them to come out of the ring, prompting them to quickly make their exit. Unknowningly, Po's defiant arm had once again snaked its way around Tigress's waist.

"Amazing performance Masters Po and Tigress! You're both excellent dancers and make quite the item." He gestured to Po's arm causing him to immediately retract the offending appendage and make them both redden. "We still have another part of the volunteer performance left, would you two care to stay for it?"

"Oh um..." Po stammered, still flustered and trying to control his rebellious arm.

"Actually we'd love to but it's getting late and the Dragon Warrior and I have business to attend to."

"Oh of course Master Tigress. I'm so sorry for keeping you two here." The leader bowed. "It was an honor meeting both of you. Take care."

She silently nodded and they took their leave.

* * *

 **I honestly had no idea what REAL writers block was until I got to this chapter. I literally sat down for a few hours unable to think of anything at all to write. But I was sitting there, thinking about it, then it hit me. The words just started coming out of nowhere. That's what I love about writing, it can be unpredictable and it usually shows in these stories. I typically don't plan or plot ahead when I do this I just write and see where the story goes so if your ever reading one of my fics and it seems a bit ridiculous or unrealistic at times, now you know why :D Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Offers

**Lets finish it, shall we?**

* * *

The door to the barracks cracked open and two Masters slipped in undetected. Stealth wasn't Po's strongsuit, but he'd learnt a thing or two from the feline next to him. The creaking floorboards, however, he had yet to beat.

"I wonder if I should ask that guy back there to teach me how to do that fire breathing trick. Then I could really be a dragon. You think he'll do it for a few yuan?"

"Po, if you want to live to be Shifu's age then I highly suggest you don't do it."

"Yeah." Po yawned. "Wow. Dancing really takes it out of ya." He nudged her playfully.

Tigress laughed. "I thought we were going to watch a show, not be in one."

"Plot twist. Am I right?"

Moonlight shone through the paper walls of the barracks illuminating the two figures as they stood by their doors.

"You know, you never told me you could dance."

"Tigress I've never danced in my life. You were doing all the work."

Tigress chuffed. "Now your just being modest."

Laughter spilled out from the kitchen, filling the halls and mixing in with the quiet that now stood between them. The days events had left them confused and they weren't any better off now than before. If anything, the dance just complicated things. Tigress stared at one of the paper walls, as if the answers she was looking for were, somehow, written there.

"Tigress." She shifted her gaze to him. "Look. I'm really sorry about what happened during training today. I overstepped my boundaries and shouldn't have acted like that. I'm such an idiot. It's just that...I didn't know what to do and I wasn't sure how you'd feel and I-"

Tigress lunged towards him and pressed her lips against his. She was aggressive to let him know how she felt. Po submit and wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her into an embrace. There was no need to be subtle anymore and they both needed closure. Using one hand Po gently stroked her face. Tigress pulled away when she had all her answers but remained in his grasp, resting her head against his chest.

"I had a great night Po. We should do it again sometime."

"It's a shame it has to end though." He sighed as the tiger parted from him.

"Well...I'm not going to sleep for the next hour, so if you'd care to join me Dragon Warrior," She ran her tail under his chin. "I'll be in my room."

Tigress shut her doors leaving him there to consider her offer.

Po quickly reached out, grabbing the doorframe to steady himself. He needed a drink of water and he needed it now. Shuffling down the hallway he stumbled into the kitchen and was greeted by none other than Monkey and Mantis.

"Hey Po! Where have you been? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

 **There is still one question left unanswered. Does he take up her offer?**


End file.
